Freddie Mercury
|Instrument = *Gitara *Instrumenty klawiszowe *Perkusja |Wytwórnia płytowa = *Columbia Records *Polydor Records *EMI *Parlophone *Hollywood Records |Zespół = Queen |Zawód = *Muzyk *Wokalista |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Wzrost = 177 cm |Kolor włosów = Czarny |Kolor oczu = Brązowy |Kolor skóry = Jasny |Rodzice = *Jer Bulsara *Bomi Bulsara |Rodzeństwo = Kashmira Cooke |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Mariusz Totoszko *Maciej Dowbor *Marek Kaliszuk *Monika Dryl *Kamil Bijoś *Sławomir Zapała *Adam Strycharczuk |Wykonywany utwór = *„Bohemian Rhapsody” *„Barcelona” *„I Want To Break Free” *„The Show Must Go On” *„We Are the Champions” *„Radio Ga Ga” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Czwarta *Szósta *Siódma *Dwunasta }} Freddie Mercury, właściwie Farrokh Bulsara (gudźarati Pharōkh Balsārā‌; ur. 5 września 1946 w Stone Town, Zanzibar, zm. 24 listopada 1991 w Londynie) — brytyjski muzyk, wokalista rockowy i autor tekstów, frontman brytyjskiej grupy Queen. Wielokrotnie wyróżniany tytułem jednego z najlepszych wokalistów w historii muzyki popularnej, autor takich utworów jak „Bohemian Rhapsody”, „We Are the Champions”, „The Show Must Go On”, „Killer Queen” czy „Crazy Little Thing Called Love”. Zmarł z powodu powikłań wywołanych przez AIDS. Biografia 'Początki' Freddie Mercury urodził się jako Farrokh Bulsara 5 września 1946 w szpitalu rządowym w Stone Town w Zanzibarze (obecnie część Tanzanii), ówczesnej kolonii brytyjskiej. Jego rodzice, brytyjski urzędnik Bomi oraz Jer Bulsara, byli Parsami z Gudźaratu, czyli wyznawcami zaratusztrianizmu. Jako pierwszy publiczny występ młodego Farrokha można uznać pozowanie do zdjęcia, za które fotograf na Zanzibarze otrzymał miejscową nagrodę za najlepszą fotografię 1947 roku. W wieku 5 lat Bulsara zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły prowadzonej przez brytyjskie zakonnice. Następnie został wysłany do dużej brytyjskiej szkoły z internatem w Panchgani (około 200 km na południowy wschód od Bombaju) w Indiach, gdzie zaczęto nazywać go Freddie. Szkołę charakteryzowała dyscyplina, czego przykładem była kara obcięcia chłopcu długich włosów z powodu bójki z kolegą. Przyszły wokalista wykazywał talent muzyczny i dzięki swojej ciotce zaczął uczyć się gry na fortepianie. Następnie zaczął grać w swoim pierwszym rock and rollowym zespole – The Hectics – który oprócz niego współtworzyli Derrick Branche, Bruce Murray, Farang Irani i Victory Rana. W szkole Mercury interesował się sztuką oraz sportem – krykietem, boksem oraz biegami długodystansowymi. W wieku dziesięciu lat wygrał szkolny turniej tenisa stołowego, poza tym angażował się w zajęcia chóru oraz teatru. Mimo tego, że nie widywał swoich rodziców często, to w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych gwiazd muzyki rockowej dobrze wspominał czasy szkolne. W Indiach mieszkał także ze swoją ciotką i babką i uczęszczał do Cathedral and John Connon School oraz St. Mary’s High School w Bombaju. W 1963 roku wrócił na Zanzibar, by kontynuować naukę w szkole przy klasztorze Św. Józefa. W 1964, w wieku 18 lat, ze względu na wojnę domową w Zanzibarze wraz z rodzicami i młodszą siostrą Kashmirą wyjechał do Anglii i zamieszkał w Feltham, w Hounslow – mieście aglomeracji zachodniego Londynu. W przeciwieństwie do rodziców, Mercury był bardzo zadowolony z przeprowadzki do Europy – już w Zanzibarze interesował się zachodnim światem muzyki i mody. W 1964 ukończył technikum Isleworth School (obecnie West Thames College), gdzie wystąpił w sztuce Arnolda Weskera pt. The Kitchen. Następnie rozpoczął studia w Ealing College of Art na wydziale grafiki. W 1969 uzyskał dyplom ze sztuki grafiki i projektowania. W tym czasie zarabiał jako sprzedawca w sklepie z używaną odzieżą w Kensington Market w Londynie, gdzie pracował razem z Rogerem Taylorem. Wcześniej w czasie wakacji przyszły wokalista dorabiał w dziale cateringu na lotnisku Heathrow, które znajdowało się blisko jego domu. 'Przed ''Queen W Ealing Art College, gdzie uczyło się wielu muzyków, Mercury poznał Tima Staffela, a dzięki niemu w 1968 r. pozostałych członków zespołu Smile, czyli Briana Maya oraz Rogera Taylora. Przyszłej gwieździe muzyka grupy bardzo przypadła do gustu. Coraz częściej przebywał w towarzystwie muzyków zespołu, bywał na koncertach, doradzał im, a sam po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu do Anglii zaczął grać. Pierwszą poważną próbą wokalisty był zespół Ibex, którego członkami byli również Mike Bersin, John „Tupp” Taylor i Mick „Miffer” Smith. Debiutancki występ nowego wokalisty miał miejsce 23 sierpnia, a wśród zagranych piosenek był cover Elvisa Presleya „Jailhouse Rock”. Zespół, który był pod wpływem takich wykonawców jak Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin i Cream, w listopadzie 1969 zmienił nazwę na Wreckage. W lutym 1970 roku, po odpowiedzi na ogłoszenie prasowe i przesłuchaniu, Mercury dołączył do mało znanej grupy Sour Milk Sea (pozostali jej członkowie to Chris Dummett, Jeremy Gallop, Paul Milne i Robert Tyrell). W związku z nieporozumieniami na tle muzycznym rozpadła się ona w ciągu ok. dwóch miesięcy. Niewiele później, w związku z brakiem rozwoju Smile, Staffel odszedł do grupy Humpy Bong. Mercury przekonał dwójkę pozostałych członków grupy, że powinni razem kontynuować granie, dołączył do zespołu, zaproponował nową nazwę formacji – Queen i stworzył jej logo. Na gitarze basowej początkowo grał Mike Grose, następnie Barry Mitchell, a w lutym 1971 r. po przesłuchaniach, do grupy na stałe dołączył John Deacon. Mercury od początku przywiązywał dużą wagę do swojego wizerunku, co było powodem zmiany nazwiska. Jeden z wersów utworu „My Fairy King” z debiutanckiego albumu zespołu brzmi „Mother Mercury, look what they've done to me...” Jak twierdzi Brian May, wokalista oznajmił członkom zespołu, że w utworze jest mowa o jego własnej matce i postanowił zmienić nazwisko Bulsara na Mercury. Uważał, że nowe, nawiązując do rzymskiego boga, lepiej pasuje do gwiazdy muzyki, którą zamierzał zostać. Był silnie przekonany, że ma muzycznemu światu wiele do zaoferowania, chodził w rzucających się w oczy strojach, które sam projektował. Na scenie pojawiał się w kostiumach z głębokimi wycięciami i falbanami, a także pokrytymi cekinami. Nie unikał makijażu i malował paznokcie lewej dłoni. Queen zostali gwiazdą po sukcesie singla Bohemian Rhapsody, utworu który dziś jest uznawany za jeden z najlepszych utworów w historii rocka. Mercury, który był wielokrotnie pytany o czym jest utwór, mówił, że nie lubi tego tłumaczyć i odpowiadał, że nie wie. Freddie Mercury był zafascynowany baletem. Jesienią 1979 Derek Dean i Wayne Eagling zaprosili go do występu z Royal Ballet podczas gali dobroczynnej. 7 października Freddie tańczył śpiewając na żywo „Bohemian Rhapsody” i „Crazy Little Thing Called Love”, co publiczność nagrodziła owacją na stojąco. Podczas prób do baletu, poznał młodego garderobianego Petera Freestone’a, który został później jego wieloletnim asystentem. W 1980 roku artysta zmienił wizerunek – ściął włosy i zapuścił wąsy, które miał w tamtym okresie prawie każdy członek środowiska gejów, w którym obracał się Mercury. W odpowiedzi fani przysyłali mu maszynki do golenia oraz żyletki. Z czasem, zarost stał się nierozerwalnym elementem jego wizerunku. W klasyfikacji All Media Guide, wąsy wokalisty zostały nagrodzone w kategorii Best overall, a w ich opisie można przeczytać, że odczytywane były jako czyste machismo, ostentacyjne wyuzdanie lub po prostu coś brytyjskiego. '''Na scenie Freddie Mercury, choć był nieśmiały i skryty, co sam przyznawał, to na scenie był energicznym i charyzmatycznym wykonawcą, uznawanym za jednego z najlepszych showmanów w historii muzyki rockowej. Wokalista nie uważał się za lidera zespołu, twierdząc, że wszyscy jego członkowie są równi, ale to na nim skupiona była uwaga publiczności. W liście, który Kurt Cobain z grupy Nirvana napisał przed swoim samobójstwem w 1994 roku można przeczytać: Wspólnie z Mayem, Taylorem i Deaconem zagrał ponad 700 koncertów na całym świecie. Słynne występy grupy to koncert na stadionie Wembley (trasa Live Magic, 11 i 12 lipca 1986), występ za żelazną kurtyną w Budapeszcie (1986), rekordowe pod względem ilości publiczności zgromadzonej publiczności show w Ameryce Południowej (São Paulo, 20 marca 1981, 130 000 widzów), ostatni koncert grupy w angielskim Knebworth Park 9 sierpnia 1986 (150 000 widzów). Jednym z najsłynniejszych wydarzeń podczas działalności brytyjskiej grupy był charytatywny koncert Live Aid (1985). Głównym jego bohaterem był Mercury, występ trwał 20 minut i został zaliczony do najlepszych koncertów w historii muzyki rockowej. Bezpośrednio po nim, Elton John powiedział „ukradli przedstawienie dla siebie”, a organizator koncertu, Bob Geldof, wiele lat później stwierdził, że Freddie Mercury urodził się właśnie po to, żeby zagrać przed 1,6 miliarda ludzi, którzy oglądali koncert w telewizji. Frontman Queen miał niezwykły kontakt z publicznością, co powodowało, że koncerty grupy cieszyły się niezwykłą renomą. Stałym ich elementem była zabawa polegająca na powtarzaniu fraz śpiewanych przez wokalistę – „eeooo”, „deeeeoooo” itp. Nieodłącznym elementem scenicznego show były charakterystyczne stroje, które projektowały m.in. Zandra Rhodes i Diana Moseley, np. białe spodnie, obcisłe kostiumy rodem z baletu, żółta skórzana kurtka z trasy koncertowej Magic Tour czy koronacja na koniec koncertu przy dźwiękach „God Save the Queen”. Od czasu gry w Wreckege, kiedy 12 grudnia 1969 odkręcił ciężką podstawę statywu mikrofonu, która utrudniała mu poruszanie się po scenie, używał połowy statywu, co z czasem stało się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Zasłynął z charakterystycznej i niezwykłej dla rockowych wokalistów barwy głosu oraz skali, która wynosiła trzy oktawy. Choć śpiewał czysto technicznie oraz w różnych stylach, to utrzymywał, że nigdy nie uczył się śpiewu. Jego naturalnym głosem był baryton, lecz śpiewał tenorem. Na prośbę Montserrat Caballé zaśpiewał barytonem utwór „Ensueño” z płyty Barcelona. Podczas występów na żywo śpiewał zazwyczaj niższym głosem niż podczas nagrań studyjnych. Głos Mercury’ego zmieniał się z biegiem lat – obniżał się i był bardziej chrypliwy, na co wpływ miały m.in. papierosy, które wokalista zaczął palić podczas sesji do albumu The Game w 1979. Przez wiele lat borykał się ze zdrowotnymi skutkami zawodowego śpiewania, tzn. guzkami głosowymi. Odmawiał jednak interwencji chirurgicznej i wspierał się parowym inhalatorem oraz pastylkami. Mercury jest autorem większości piosenek Queen, w tym pierwszego utworu zespołu, który znalazł się na brytyjskiej liście przebojów – „Seven Seas of Rhye”, pierwszego wielkiego hitu – „Killer Queen” oraz najsłynniejszego utworu grupy – „Bohemian Rhapsody”. Spośród 17 utworów na płycie Greatest Hits, frontman jest autorem dziesięciu („Seven Seas of Rhye”, „Killer Queen”, „Bohemian Rhapsody”, „Somebody to Love”, „Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy”, „We Are the Champions”, „Bicycle Race”, „Don't Stop Me Now”, „Crazy Little Thing Called Love”, „Play the Game”). Pisał utwory nie tylko rockowe i popowe, ale również disco, a nawet w stylu rockabilly. Artysta grał na pianinie, syntezatorach oraz organach (w studiu). Choć nie był wirtuozem instrumentów klawiszowych, to jego kompozycje na tym instrumencie były oryginalne, ze szczególnym naciskiem na rytm. Od lat 60., kiedy był fanem Jimiego Hendriksa, Mercury grał na gitarze, ale nie był zadowolony z efektów. Podczas koncertów, przed utworem „Crazy Little Thing Called Love”, podczas którego grał na tym instrumencie, często mówił do mikrofonu, że nie umie grać np. „Ta gówniana gitara nigdy nie wygrywa takich akordów, jakie chcę” (Live at Wembley Stadium) czy „Dziesięć lat temu umiałem zagrać na gitarze trzy akordy. Teraz, w 1982 roku, znam trzy akordy na gitarze” (Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl). 'Działalność solowa' 'Mr. Bad Guy' Przez kolejne lata Queen pięło się w górę, a momentem przełomowym był sukces singla „Bohemian Rhapsody”. Kolejne albumy i utwory trafiały na szczyty list przebojów na całym świecie. Pod koniec 1982 r. członkowie zespołu postanowili odpocząć od siebie i skupili się na realizacji solowych projektów. Mercury myślał o nagraniu solowej płyty od dłuższego czasu i w końcu miał taką możliwość. Prace w studiu Musicland w Monachium rozpoczęły się na początku 1983 r. W tym czasie poznał Giorgio Morodera, który pracował nad reedycją niemego filmu Fritza Langa, Metropolis 1926. Mercury zgodził się współpracować przy nagraniu ścieżki dźwiękowej do obrazu, czego owocem był utwór Love Kills (wydany jako singel 10 września 1984). Wśród wykonawców utworów ze ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu znaleźli się także Pat Benatar, Bonnie Tyler i Jon Anderson. Solowy album wokalisty zapowiadał wydany 9 kwietnia 1985 utwór I Was Born to Love You. Album Mr. Bad Guy ukazał się 29 kwietnia i okazał się komercyjną porażką – sprzedano tylko 160 000 egzemplarzy. Wokalista nazwał album bardzo osobistym, sam skomponował wszystkie 11 utworów, z których większość to łagodne ballady. Materiał zamieszczony na płycie nagranej z Reinholdem Mackiem był bardzo różnorodny – od dyskotekowego „Living on My Own” po monumentalny „Made in Heaven” (z teledyskiem nawiązującym do piekła Dantego). 'Barcelona' Dużym wydarzeniem była płyta Barcelona nagrana wspólnie z katalońską śpiewaczką operową Montserrat Caballé. Mercury był oczarowany głosem diwy od lutego 1983, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją występującą w operze Un ballo in maschera Giuseppe Verdiego. Pierwsze spotkanie obojga artystów odbyło się w hotelu Ritz w Barcelonie i zakończyło się kilkugodzinnym jam session. Mercury chciał nagrać z diwą wspólny utwór, na co Katalonka odpowiedziała propozycją nagrania całej płyty. Rejestracja materiału przebiegała zupełnie inaczej niż wyobrażała to sobie śpiewaczka. Była przekonana, że w krótkim czasie nagra kilka napisanych i gotowych piosenek. Caballé nie wiedziała, że w momencie rozpoczęcia nagrań materiał nie jest gotowy ze względu na styl pracy Mercury’ego, czyli wspólnego śpiewania i wielu ćwiczeń w celu uzyskania jak najlepszego efektu. Montsy, jak nazywana była diwa, zgodziła się na tę metodę, a samą płytę uznała za jeden za swoich największych sukcesów zawodowych. Pomimo wielu propozycji o podobnym charakterze, które dostała później, odmawiała, twierdząc że więź, która łączyła ją z Mercurym, była wyjątkowa. Artyści znaleźli wspólny muzyczny język, a po nagraniu albumu Freddie Mercury mówił w wywiadach, że zalicza Montserrat Caballé do bardzo wąskiego grona przyjaciół. 30 maja 1987 Mercury i Caballé zagrali swój pierwszy wspólny koncert w ramach festiwalu Ibiza ’92. Na imprezie zorganizowanej z okazji ogłoszenia decyzji o organizacji Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Barcelonie zagrali także Marillion, Duran Duran i Chris Rea. Mercury i Caballé wystąpili na końcu jako niespodzianka, a ich koncert został potem uznany za sukces. Tytułowy utwór z albumu Barcelona zapowiadał Igrzyska Olimpijskie w Barcelonie w 1992 roku. Oprócz pracy z Queen, Mercury najbardziej dumny był ze współpracy z katalońską śpiewaczką. 'Inne projekty' W 1973 roku, w czasie gdy zespół Queen pracował nad debiutanckim albumem, Mercury uczestniczył w projekcie producenta Robina Geoffreya Cable’a. Wokalista nagrał dwa utwory, „I Can Hear Music” (cover The Ronettes i The Beach Boys) i „Going’ Back” (hit Dusty Springfield) pod nazwą Larry Lurex. W nagraniach uczestniczyli również Roger Taylor i Brian May. W 1986 Mercury nagrał utwór do musicalu Deve’a Clarka Time. Ich znajomość zaowocowała kolejnym utworem, „In My Defence”, który w maju 1986 trafił na 32. miejsce na liście przebojów. Lato 1986 wokalista spędził w trasie Magic Tour w Europie, a 9 sierpnia w Knebworth zagrał, jak się okazało, ostatni koncert z Queen. W lutym 1987 artysta wydał singel The Great Pretender, który osiągnął czwarte miejsce na liście przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii. W teledysku Mercury, Roger Taylor i przyjaciel wokalisty Peter Straeker, ubrani byli w stylu drag queens. Mercury, aby uczynić klip jeszcze bardziej efektownym planował przelot nad białymi klifami w Dover, ale z powodów logistycznych pomysł ten porzucono. Mercury współpracował z Michaelem Jacksonem – wspólnie nagrali utwory „There Must Be More to Life Than This”, „State of Shock” oraz „Victory”. Pierwsze dwa, niewydane jako single, dostały się do internetu, trzeci jest natomiast niedostępny. Brytyjczyk miał zaśpiewać na najlepiej sprzedającym się albumie wszech czasów czyli Thrillerze. Jednak z powodów różnych zobowiązań, jakie mieli obaj wokaliści oraz braku czasu, do nagrania nie doszło, czego Mercury bardzo potem żałował. Z podobnych powodów utwór „State of Shock” The Jacksons nagrali z Mickiem Jaggerem. Frontman Queen współpracował z wieloma artystami. Wziął udział w nagraniach takich artystów jak Eddie Howell („Man from the Manhattan”), Ian Hunter („You Nearly Did Me In”), Billy Squier („Emotions in Motion”, „Lady with the Tenor Sax”, „Love is the Hero”). Brał udział w nagraniach piosenek z solowego albumu Rogera Taylora („Killing Time”) i jego zespołu The Cross („Heaven for Everyone”) i był producentem płyty Petera Straekera This One’s on Me. 16 listopada 1992 roku, prawie rok po śmierci wokalisty, wydana została płyta The Freddie Mercury Album zawierająca siedem remiksów solowych nagrań oraz cztery utwory z poprzednich płyt. Singel z tej płyty, remiks „Living on My Own” trafił na pierwsze miejsce listy przebojów w USA. W 2000 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii ukazało się wydawnictwo pt. Freddie Mercury: Solo, które zawiera solowe dokonania wokalisty włącznie z utworami w wersjach demo i instrumentalnych, na 10 płytach CD. Set wzbogacono dwiema płytami DVD, zawierającymi film Untold Story i zbiór teledysków artysty The Freddie Mercury Video Collection. W wydawnictwie umieszczono prawie wszystkie solowe utwory wokalisty, co pozwala stwierdzić, że w najbliższym czasie nie ukaże się żaden nowy materiał. Życie prywatne Wokalista był osobą otwarcie biseksualną choć w niektórych wywiadach określał siebie również jako gej. Artysta przez 6 lat związany był z Mary Austin, którą poznał dzięki Brianowi Mayowi. Jednocześnie miał liczne kontakty homoseksualne, w tym także przypadkowe, m.in. z Kennym Everettem, które przyczyniły się do rozpadu związku w 1977 roku, niemniej para pozostała bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Swoich kochanków, zarówno w USA jak i w Europie wokalista obdarowywał drogimi prezentami. Freddie Mercury często powtarzał, że Mary Austin to jego jedyna prawdziwa przyjaciółka, na której może polegać. W jednym z udzielonych wywiadów pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych wyznał, że Austin jest prawdziwą miłością jego życia, osobą, której nie mógł zastąpić żaden kochanek, a związek ten on sam traktuje jako małżeństwo. Po rozstaniu Mercury stworzył dla niej stanowisko we własnej firmie, został też ojcem chrzestnym jej syna, Rickiego. W 1985 roku wokalista związał się z irlandzkim fryzjerem Jimem Huttonem, z którym był do końca swojego życia. Hutton przez 6 lat mieszkał z Mercurym, a następnie opiekował się nim podczas śmiertelnej choroby. Według relacji Irlandczyka, w momencie śmierci wokalista miał na palcu obrączkę ślubną, którą otrzymał od swojego partnera. Mary Austin proponowała wcześniej zdjęcie obrączki z powodu możliwego spuchnięcia palców po śmierci Mercury’ego, jednak ten stanowczo odmówił i ostatecznie jego ciało zostało skremowane razem z obrączką. Jeszcze za życia Mercury’ego, Hutton dowiedział się, że jest nosicielem wirusa HIV. Po śmierci Mercury’ego, będąc jednym ze spadkobierców artysty, Hutton wyprowadził się z Londynu do rodzinnej Irlandii. Kilka lat później ukazała się książką opisująca życie Mercurego i Huttona. Jim Hutton zmarł 1 stycznia 2010 na raka płuc w swoim domu w Carlow. Pogrzeb Huttona odbył się w dniu jego 61. urodzin, 4 stycznia 2010, w Bennekerry w Irlandii. Na początku kariery wokalista myślał o usunięciu swojego tyłozgryzu, czego nie uczynił z powodu braku czasu i obaw o zmianę głosu. Później jednak żałował, że nie poddał się operacji. Żartował mówiąc, że „poza zębami jestem idealny” i że z Rodem Stewartem i Eltonem Johnem może założyć zespół Zęby, Włosy i Nos. Mercury przez dłuższy czas mieszkał w londyńskim mieszkaniu na Stafford Terrace, a później od bankierskiej rodziny Hoare kupił Garden Lodge. Artysta za georgiański 28-pokojowy dom z dużym ogrodem zapłacił 500 000 funtów w gotówce. Jednak przez wiele lat, z powodów podatkowych, mógł przebywać w Anglii tylko 60 dni w roku. Artysta twierdził, że z powodu braku czasu, dom kupił jedynie na podstawie zdjęć. Z czasem w Garden Lodge mieszkali także jego partner Jim Hutton (który był również ogrodnikiem), asystent Peter Freestone, kucharz Joe Fannelli (zmarł na AIDS krótko po Mercurym) i kierowca Terry Giddings. Pod koniec lat 80. Mercury wykupił dwa domy, które graniczyły z jego posiadłością, a kiedyś do niej należały i zaczął je przebudowywać. Wiele czasu artysta spędzał w Montreux, gdzie zespół Queen nagrywał w swoim Mountain Studios. Mieszkał wtedy w położonym nad Jeziorem Genewskim domu, który z powodu dużej liczby łabędzi w pobliżu nazywano The Cygnets (Taylor nazywał go nawet Duckingham Palace). Pod koniec życia, w tym szwajcarskim mieście wokalista kupił apartament na dachu budynku La Tourelle, ale nie zdążył go urządzić. W Montreux istnieje pomnik Mercury’ego autorstwa czeskiej rzeźbiarki Ireny Sedleckiej. Okładka albumu Queen Made in Heaven, który został wydany po śmierci Mercury’ego, przedstawia tę właśnie rzeźbę. Mercury mieszkał również w Nowym Jorku, gdzie posiadał apartament, i w Monachium, gdzie wiele czasu spędzał z przyjaciółką, niemiecką aktorką Barbarą Valentin. Pomimo kilku lat spędzonych w Bawarii, Mercury nie posługiwał się językiem niemieckim. Szczególną sławą cieszyły się imprezy organizowane przez Mercury’ego. Tradycją było nieliczenie się z kosztami przez gospodarza, który płacił za najdroższe jedzenie, trunki oraz używki. 39. urodziny wokalisty w monachijskim klubie Henderson’s, zostały przedstawione w klipie do utworu „Living on My Own”. Koszt tamtej tematycznej, czarno-białej imprezy wyniósł 50 000 funtów, a Mercury miał na sobie kurtkę zaprojektowaną przez Emanuels, modystów, którzy stworzyli sławną ślubną kreację księżnej Diany. Autorzy filmu Freddies Millions (BBC 3, 2004 r.) twierdzą, że w ciągu swojego życia wokalista wydał na organizację imprez blisko 5 mln funtów, a na narkotyki (głównie kokainę) pół miliona funtów. Ogromne sumy wydawał na antyki i ozdoby kupione w Japonii. Choć z większości z nich nigdy nie korzystał, kupował je z myślą o swoim domu Garden Lodge, którego urządzaniem zajmował się pod koniec życia. Zgodnie z relacją Jima Huttona, podczas półgodzinnej wizyty w sklepie potrafił wydać ćwierć miliona funtów. Dużego nakładu sił i środków wymagało przydomowe oczko wodne z karpiami koi. Japońską kulturą i obyczajami wokalista zafascynowany był od czasu pierwszej trasy Queen w tym kraju, w 1975. Wokalista był miłośnikiem kotów, a z myślą o swojej ulubionej kotce nagrał na albumie Innuendo utwór „Delilah”. Imiona jego zwierząt to Tom, Jerry, Oscar, Tiffany, Delilah, Goliath, Miko, Romeo i Lily. Według swojego wieloletniego asystenta, Petera Freestone’a, artysta poświęcał kotom więcej uwagi niż ludziom. Mercury lubił nadawać żeńskie przydomki osobom ze swojego otoczenia. Peter Freestone to „Phoebe”, Joe Finelli „Lisa”, Brian May „Maggie”, Roger Taylor „Betty”, John Deacon „Jackie”, a dla siebie przeznaczył imię Melina, na cześć Meliny Mercouri, greckiej aktorki i piosenkarki. Zwracając się do innych osób, także podczas wywiadów, używał zwrotów „skarbie” i „kochanie”. Mówił tak do kolegów już podczas edukacji w Indiach, wywołując zdziwienie wśród nauczycieli. Ulubionym instrumentem Freddiego Mercury’ego był fortepian, napojami szampan (Vintage Crystal) oraz wódka z lodem, marką papierosów Silk Cut Mild (żółta paczka), kwiatami azalie i frezje, kosmetykami Lancaster, filmem Pół żartem, pół serio, pisarką Beatrix Potter, a aktorem Timothy Dalton. Spośród muzyków Mercury najbardziej cenił Jimiego Hendriksa, The Jacksons, Johna Lennona, Lizę Minnelli, George’a Michaela oraz Arethę Franklin. Szczególnie podobały mu się prace Salvadora Dali. Choroba Prawdopodobnie wiosną 1987 (taką datę podał Jim Hutton w swojej książce Mercury and Me) Freddie Mercury dowiedział się, że jest chory na AIDS. Pomimo widocznych objawów śmiertelnej choroby m.in. mięsaków Kaposiego na dłoniach i twarzy, artysta zaprzeczał, że cokolwiek mu dolega. Aby ukryć mięsaki Kaposiego i ślady ich wypalania, wokalista nosił krótki zarost (widoczny w m.in. w teledyskach z albumu The Miracle: „I Want It All”, „Breakthru”, „The Invisible Man”, „Scandal”, „The Miracle”). Po raz ostatni wokalista wystąpił z Montserrat Caballé 8 października 1988 na La Nit Festival, imprezie zorganizowanej na cześć przejęcia przez Barcelonę flagi olimpijskiej. W związku z problemami z głosem Mercury’ego zastosowano playback, co z powodu złego odtworzenia taśmy od razu wyszło na jaw. Razem z orkiestrą filharmonii barcelońskiej para odtworzyła trzy utwory ze wspólnej płyty: „How Can I Go On”, „The Golden Boy” i „Barcelona”. Ostatnim teledyskiem w jakim wystąpił frontman Queen był klip do utworu „These Are the Days of Our Lives”, na którym wyraźnie widać jak choroba zmieniła ciało Mercury’ego. Aby zapewnić mu komfort, ekipę techniczną ograniczono do minimum, a twarz pokryto grubą warstwą makijażu. Frontman Queen unikał rozmów na temat AIDS. Po poinformowaniu tylko kilku swoich przyjaciół o chorobie, artysta nie rozmawiał już z nimi na ten temat. Sześć tygodni przed śmiercią skomponował ostatni utwór „A Winter's Tale”, a 3 tygodnie później wziął udział w nagraniu „Mother Love”, utworu napisanego przez Briana Maya. Na kilka tygodni przed śmiercią wokalista przestał brać leki, oprócz tych o działaniu przeciwbólowym. 14 października został wydany singel Queen o wymownym tytule „The Show Must Go On”. Z powodu stanu Mercury’ego, w teledysku skompilowano stare nagrania wideo. Dopiero dzień przed śmiercią, 23 listopada 1991 wydał oświadczenie, w którym napisał o swojej chorobie. W tekście napisanym dzień wcześniej wspólnie ze swoim menedżerem Jimem Beachem, wokalista napisał: Śmierć artysty Freddie Mercury zmarł w swoim domu Garden Lodge w Londynie 24 listopada 1991 o godzinie 19.20 na grzybicze zapalenie płuc w związku z osłabieniem odporności wywołanym AIDS. Miał 45 lat. Zwłoki zostały skremowane w londyńskim krematorium 27 listopada. Podczas pogrzebu, który odbył się 3 dni po śmierci, odtworzono utwory Arethy Franklin You’ve Got a Friend i arię z opery Verdiego w wykonaniu Montserrat Caballé. Ceremonia miała charakter prywatny, uczestniczyło w niej 35 osób (rodzina, pozostali członkowie Queen, Elton John i najbliżsi przyjaciele artysty), trwała ok. 25 minut i odbyła się zgodnie z zasadami zaratusztrianizmu. Legenda głosi, że prochy artysty zostały wrzucone do Jeziora Genewskiego. Jednak najprawdopodobniej urna spoczęła pod wiśnią w ogrodzie jego domu Garden Lodge w Londynie. Inna wersja głosi, że znajduje się ona pod fałszywym nazwiskiem na jednym z cmentarzy w Anglii. Po śmierci artysty, mur otaczający jego dom fani pokryli setkami napisów, a na chodniku położyli morze kwiatów, co wykorzystano potem w klipie Heaven for Everyone. Choć mur jest regularnie czyszczony, cały czas pojawiają się na nim napisy osób, które chcą uczcić Mercury’ego. Mercury zapisał w testamencie 500 000 funtów swojemu partnerowi Jimowi Huttonowi, 500 000 kucharzowi Joe Fannelliemu, 500 000 osobistemu asystentowi Peterowi Freestone’owi oraz 100 000 funtów kierowcy i ochroniarzowi Terry’emu Giddingsowi. 50% pozostałego swojego majątku oraz przyszłych dochodów artysta zapisał swojej wieloletniej przyjaciółce Mary Austin, a po 25% swojej matce Jery oraz siostrze Kashmirze. Mary Austin odziedziczyła również jego dom Garden Lodge w Kensington w Londynie, gdzie mieszka wraz z rodziną. Śmierć Mercury’ego uświadomiła milionom osób na całym świecie, że AIDS jest realnym zagrożeniem i zwiększyła poziom wiedzy na temat choroby oraz wirusa HIV. Choć w testamencie wokalista nie przekazał pieniędzy na cele charytatywne lub walkę z AIDS, był osobą bardzo hojną, nie tylko dla swoich przyjaciół. Mary Austin ujawniła, że przed śmiercią wokalista przeznaczał spore kwoty na rzecz walki z tą chorobą. 20 kwietnia 1992 na stadionie Wembley w Londynie zorganizowano The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, który miał na celu uczczenie pamięci artysty oraz zebranie środków na walkę z AIDS. Dochód z imprezy przekazano fundacji założonej przez trzech pozostałych członków zespołu – The Mercury Phoenix Trust. 72 tysiące ludzi na stadionie oraz kilkaset milionów przed telewizorami obejrzało występ Briana Maya, Rogera Taylora, Johna Deacona oraz zaproszonych gwiazd, wśród których byli David Bowie, Annie Lennox, U2, Guns N’ Roses, Elton John, Metallica, George Michael, Robert Plant i wielu innych. Popularność Sława i popularność wokalisty znajduje swoje odbicie w wielu plebiscytach i głosowaniach: *Dwa utwory autorstwa Mercury’ego – „We Are the Champions” i „Bohemian Rhapsody” zostały w dwóch różnych głosowaniach uznane za najlepsze utwory w historii. *W milenijnym głosowaniu, w którym wzięło udział 600 000 Brytyjczyków (Music of the Millenium Poll), w kategorii najlepszy utwór zwyciężył utwór „Bohemian Rhapsody”. Mercury zajął szóste miejsce w głosowaniu na najlepszego męskiego wokalistę, a zespół Queen w kategorii najlepszy zespół ustąpił pola jedynie grupie The Beatles. *W 2006 roku azjatycka edycja magazynu „Time” określiła go jako jednego z najbardziej wpływowych Azjatów ostatnich 60 lat. *W 2002 roku w głosowaniu na 100 największych Brytyjczyków pod patronatem BBC, Mercury zajął 58. miejsce. Na liście najlepszych wokalistów śpiewających w języku angielskim XX wieku stworzonej przez radio BBC, Mercury zajął X miejsce, najwyższej spośród wokalistów hardrockowych. Natomiast na liście MTV 22 najlepszych głosów ostatnich 25 lat znalazł się na miejscu drugim. W 2006 roku piosenkarz został sklasyfikowany na 6. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych wokalistów wszech czasów według Hit Parader. Jego zdjęcie znalazło się na jednym z milenijnych znaczków pocztowych wyemitowanych przez brytyjską Pocztę Królewską. Znaczek wzbudził kontrowersje, ponieważ w tle widać perkusistę Rogera Taylora, a obowiązujące wówczas zasady nie pozwalały umieszczać na znaczkach osób żyjących, z wyjątkiem członków brytyjskiej rodziny królewskiej. Wizerunek wokalisty znalazł się również na znaczkach w kilkunastu innych krajach. Wiele z solowych singli wokalisty stanowi gratkę dla kolekcjonerów na całym świecie. Oryginalna płyta singla japońskiej edycji Guide Me Home jest warta około 1000 funtów. W 2006 roku Brian May ujawnił, że trwają przygotowania do produkcji filmu biograficznego, którego bohaterem będzie Freddie Mercury. W pracach nad filmem, jako szef studia filmowego, uczestniczy Robert De Niro, a jednym z kandydatów do zagrania głównej roli jest Johnny Depp . Dopóki rodzice Mercury’ego mieszkali w swoim starym domu, docierały do nich listy od fanów artysty, zaadresowane jedynie „Mama i tata Fredddiego Mercury’ego, Feltham”. Później państwo Bulsara przeprowadzili się do Nottingham, żeby być bliżej swojej córki Kashmiry. Ojciec Freddiego, Bomi Bulsara, zmarł 26 grudnia 2003 r.w wieku 95 lat, a matka i siostra (ur. 1950) wciąż żyją. Imieniem i nazwiskiem Mercury’ego nazwano m.in.: *Gatunek żółtej róży. *Gwiazdę w gwiazdozbiorze Kasjopeja. Jej dane to RA: 0h 02m 0.65s DEC: 65° 24' 00". *W 2006 ustanowiono nagrodę Freddie Mercury Award for Live Music. Jako pierwsi dostali ją członkowie zespołu The Who. Obchody 60-lecia jego urodzin w Zanzibarze wzbudziły protesty islamskiej organizacji UAMSHO, która podnosiła kwestię homoseksualizmu artysty oraz to, że nie był muzułmaninem. W rezultacie imprezy rocznicowe zostały odwołane. Dyskografia 'Albumy solowe' *Mr. Bad Guy (1985) *Barcelona (1988) *The Freddie Mercury Album w UK lub The Great Pretender w USA (1992) *Remixes (1993) 'Single' *„Love Kills” 10.09.1984 *„I Was Born to Love You” 9.04.1985 *„Made In Heaven” 1.07.1985 *„Living on My Own” 2.09.1985 *„Love Me Like There’s No Tomorrow” 18.11.1985 *„Time” 6.05.1986 *„Hold On” z Jo Dare, 1986 (tylko Niemcy) *„The Great Pretender” 23.02.1987 ; Z Montserrat Caballé : *„Barcelona” 26.10.1987 *„The Golden Boy” 24.10.1988 *„How Can I Go On” 23.01.1989 ; Po śmierci Mercury’ego (reedycje) : *„Barcelona” 27.07.1992 *„How Can I Go On” 12.10.1992 *„Foolin’ Around” 1992 (tylko Niemcy) *„In My Defence” 30.11.1992 *„The Great Pretender” 25.01.1993 *„Living on My Own” 19.07.1993 *„Guide Me Home” w Niemczech 1999 (reklama Lancia), Włochy i Holandia 2000 (promocja boksu Solo) Nie zostały uwzględnione kolejne wydania oraz edycje kolekcjonerskie. Data premiery oznacza najwcześniejsze wydanie danego utworu. 'Boxy' *The Solo Collection (2000) 10CD + 2 DVD *The Video Collection (2000) DVD i VHS *Lover of Life, Singer of Songs (2006) *Barcelona Box Set (2012) 'Koncerty solowe' *01.12.1973 Kursaal, Southend w Anglii, występ z Mott The Hoople (utwór „All The Young Dudes”). *07.10.1979 Londyn, występ z Royal Ballet przy akompaniamencie Royal Philharmonic Orchestra („Crazy Little Thing Called Love”, „Bohemian Rhapsody”). *08.01.1982 Hogs Grunt Pub, Cricklewood, Anglia, występ z Taxi („Jailhouse Rock”). *19.11.1982 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, występ z Eltonem Johnem („Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On”, „I Saw Her Standing There”, „Twist & Shout”). *Marzec 1987, Niemcy, występ w programie Vier Gegen Willy show („The Great Pretender”); playback. *29.05.1987 Ku Klub, Ibiza, Festiwal Ibiza 92, występ z Montserrat Caballé („Barcelona”); playback. *14.04.1988 Dominion Theatre, Londyn, musical Time, występ charytatywny („Born To Rock’n’Roll”), „In My Defence”, „It’s in Every One of Us” z Cliffem Richardem, „Time”). *08.10.1988 Plaça de Carles Buigas, Barcelona, występ z Montserrat Caballé w ramach festiwalu La Nit („Barcelona”, „The Golden Boy”, „How Can I Go On”); playback, koncert wydany na DVD. Instrumenty używane przez Mercury'ego 'Fortepiany:' *Baldwin SD10 (koncertowy – Concert Grand) *Bechstein D (koncertowy) *Bechstein S (salonowy – Baby Grand) *Bösendorfer Imperial (koncertowy) *Kawai RX7 (koncertowy) *Steinway D (koncertowy) *Steinway S (salonowy) *Biały fortepian salonowy, marka nieznana *Yamaha C1 (salonowy) *Yamaha C7 (koncertowy) *Yamaha CFIIIS (koncertowy) 'Fortepiany:' *Chappell *Fortepian, marka nieznana 'Pianina elektryczne:' *Roland RD1000 *Wurlitzer EP200 *Yamaha CP80 'Syntezatory i samplery:' *E-mu Emulator II+ *Fairlight CMIIIS *Korg M1 *Kurzweil K250 *Oberheim OB8 *Oberheim OBX *Oberheim OBXA *Roland Jupiter 8 *Yamaha DX7 'Inne klawiszowe:' *Organy Hammonda *Klawesyn (nieznana marka) 'Gitary:' *Ovation dwunastostrunowy *Biały Fender Telecaster 'Inne:' *Mikrofon Shure 565D Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja pierwsza Edycja pierwsza (gościnnie) thumb|center|670 px Edycja trzecia (gościnnie) Edycja czwarta thumb|center|670px Edycja szósta Edycja siódma thumb|center|670px Edycja dwunasta thumb|center|670px Zobacz też *Mariusz Totoszko *Maciej Dowbor *Marek Kaliszuk *Monika Dryl *Kamil Bijoś *Sławomir Zapała *Adam Strycharczuk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji‏‎ Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji